Radar O' Rielly Gentleman Farmer
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Walter Radar O' Reilly, his life after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my newest M*A*S*H fanfic-please enjoy ( I hope ) and enjoy! And please review!**

Radar comes home tired and weary. He stops on the sidewalk leading home and sees the American flag hanging on the porch and he wonders for a bit. Then steps back and gives it a salute then goes in the gate and up the walk leading home. Radar's mother stands on the porch sweeping of the dirt and leaves and she see her son and she smiles a mother's love at him and she asks:

"Have a good day at the store son?"

He sighs then says:

"Mister Greene had a heart attack today"

His mother gasps and puts her hand to her mouth and Radar continues,

"They will have to sell the store in order to pay for the hospital and stuff"

He goes on in with his mother behind him. She puts the broom up in the corner of the porch and he hangs up his hat on the hat rack over a small table with some daisies in a vase and he wipes the sweat off his forehead then his mother comes in and with worry in her eyes, asks Radar:

"What about you?"

He sits down in a chair and thinks of the words to say then he takes a deep breath then tells his mother:

"The store is going to be shut down immediately until it's sold and with the way things are, that could be….."

He shrugs his shoulders to indicate that he doesn't know and his mother coughs then says:

"Well, I think that now it would be a good time for you to do this…."

He looks at his mother with suspicion and then asks:

"What?"

She turns and goes into her room then comes out with a pamphlet and she holds it up and it says _Ottumwa college_ and she says:

"This"

He says:

"Oh ma!"

He gets up and goes to the kitchen and comes out with a grape nehi and sits back down in the chair and says:

"Not this again ma"

She sits down on the end of the couch by Radar and gently says:

"You graduated high school Walter"

He takes a gulp of his Nehi then says:

"That was just a little correspondence course from Indiana that Colonel Blake helped me finish"

She smiles at her son then says:

"So? You still graduated son, no matter what anybody says, weather it's a traditional school or a correspondence school; you still graduated"

He thinks on it then says:

"Yeah but…"

She puts down the pamphlet then says:

"No buts Walter, this is the best time for you to do this with the store shut down"

He starts feeling inside like he is going to give in to his mother but he manages several more reasons to not go to college:

"What about the farm? What about you?"

She smiles and she tells him:

"Walter, ever since your friends sent Park Sung to us, the farm has never been better, we're not going to be rich like that family, the Winchesters, the one that their son was in the war with you?"

Radar shakes his head and his mother continues:

"Walter, the farm is in fine shape, I make enough off of it to take care of myself and Park Sung….you need to take care of yourself"

He begins to say:

"Ma…."

She hushes him and takes his hands in hers then says:

"And as for me, I'm in fine shape and I want you to do this"

Radar brushes a tear away and he says:

"But Uncle Ed wanted me to be here to watch after you"

She touches his cheek and says:

"Your Uncle Ed was a dear man and he thought with your father dead and me being still so young when he died, I needed help; I never did, your Uncle came to live here really because he was by himself, he never married. YOU take care of yourself Walter, don't give up on yourself because of me! Land sakes, I'm out of breath for talking so much!"

He smiles and she laughs then he says:

"Well, I always did want to go to college but what about money? We don't have enough money"

She stands up and says:

"I've already checked on that. First off, there's a lot of college loans you can get and with you being a veteran, you can also get a loan from the V.A."

He looks at the pamphlet again then at his mother and asks:

"Are you sure?"

She stands up and says:

"As sure as I'm going to go fix your favorite supper"

She leaves to go in the kitchen and he says:

"Wow, ham and potatoes, she must be serious"

He stands up and walks around the living room then says:

"I'm going to go talk to Park Sung ma"

She comes to the kitchen door wiping her hands with a kitchen towel then says:

"I think that's a good idea son, you go talk and I'll make supper and I'll ring the dinner bell when ready"

He gets his hat and smiles and says:

"Thanks mom"

He puts on his hat then leaves.

He goes outside and walks 20 yards from the house to a little modest guest house where Park Sung stays. The Korean farm boy that Radar and his family sponsored to let him come. He never regretted taking Park Sung in….he knew he had to do something to help anybody get away from that war but he had a sneaking suspicion that his family over there sent Park Sung his way because they had found out his hardship on the farm because of his mom.

He stopped and looked in the window and Park Sung was reading like always, trying to learn more about the English language. Sometimes Radar wondered if he knew half as much as Park Sung.

He knocks on the door and Park Sung comes to the door. He has grown some since leaving Korea, Park Sung wasn't even sure of his birthday so Radar gave him his own birthday to share with Park Sung and he roughly guessed Park Sung to be 17.

He smiled when he saw Radar and said:

"Good evening Walter"

Radar smiled and said happily:

"Hey! That's very good Park Sung! You're getting better all the time!"

Park Sung smiles and says:

"Your cousin, Anna Marie, gave me a old English book to study and get even better"

Radar smiles with pride and says:

"And you will! Even better than me!"

Park smiles then says:

"But there is so much to learn…nouns, verbs and other things"

He puts the book down in the chair then Radar clears his throat then says:

"Well, Park Sung, that's not why I'm here…I won't be working at the store anymore, the man who owns it had a heart attack and they are selling the store"

Park Sung adjusts his glasses then says:

"Then you will be working at farm?"

Radar smiles then says:

"No, that's another reason I'm here, I'm going to try going to college and I won't be around here much"

Park Sung says:

"It is good for you to go to college but I will be sad not to see you"

Radar smiles then tells him:

"Oh, you'll see me, I just won't be able to help you much"

"Oh" Park says then Radar tells him:

"I Know you need help and I have decided to put up 'help wanted' signs"

Park Sung looks confused then asks:

"Help wanted?"

Radar softly laughs then says:

" 'Help Wanted ' a sign that I'll put up to let people know I want people to help working on the farm with you"

Park Sung smiles then says:

"Oh, that is good"

Radar shakes his head then says:

"Well, good night Park Sung"

"Good night Walter"

Radar turns and leaves. Once he's outside, he looks up at the stars and smiles then hears his mother ring the dinner bell then turns back and opens the door to Park Sung and says:

"Dinnertime!"

He closes the door and happily walks home.


	2. Chapter 2 Help Wanted

**A/N-It didn't take me long to come up with this chapter, I hope you all like it!**

With Radar being the kind and true gentleman he is, he helped with the liquidation of the store. He was excited to start his new adventure in life but he wanted to finish his obligations. And the day of the last big sale of the store, they were busy live bees in a hive!

One lady wanted to buy 5 rakes and nobody really knew why but it was suspected that since she was the cheapest person in town, she would put four back and just use the one until it wore out and the next to cheapest person thought that even with the prices put back 75%, his one item should be 95% off! Everybody was tired but Radar was proud of himself for finishing the job. He locked up the store for good until the place was sold then he went back to the farm.

When Radar walked up to his house, he saw the flag and saluted it. Then went inside, he didn't see his mother but he figured her to be back in the vegetable garden with Park Sung or doing something. He went into the kitchen and got a grape Nehi to drink...opened it then went over to what every family in America has, the junk drawer in the kitchen and he pulled out a large sheet of paper, got a pencil and went over to the kitchen table, sat down and with determination wrote a help wanted sign.

A few minutes later, he held up a sign that said **Help Wanted** one line then** Work on farm and will give room & board, For information call O'Rielly farm.**

He checks it over and lays it down, and goes to the back yard and shouts:

"Ma!" and he says:

He sees his mother coming with a basket full of carrots and Park Sung with a full box and he smiles and his kind mother says:

"Walter! Look what Park Sung and myself got from the garden!"

Radar looks at his mother's basket and the box full of wonderful, orange carrots and he beams at Park Sung and says:

"Gee, thanks Park Sung"

Park Sung adjusts his glasses then says:

"You're welcome Walter"

Radar then tells him:

"Um, Park Sung, I put up a help wanted sign in town today"

Park Sung asks him:

"Help will come then?" "Well, I don't know how soon, you usually have to give it time, someone will come soon"

Park smiles then says:

"Tomorrow we will pick tomatoes in garden, we have lots of those"

Radar's mother says:

"We'll have plenty to sell this weekend at the Farmer's Market thanks to Park Sung"

Everyone beams with pride then his mother says:

"I have to go start supper boys" "Let me take this Ma"

Radar takes the basket and they all go inside.

Meanwhile in the then small town of Ottumwa, a man with shaggy sandy blond hair with a short beard and in a army jacket sees the sign and puts something down on the steps of the town's grocery store then steps back and reads it. He takes the sign down and smiles and he starts whistling.

Edna O' Rielly puts down a steaming bowl of fresh cut carrots on the table with roast beef on the table and each plate has a refreshing glass of lemonade then she says:

"Walter! Park Sung!"

They come and sit down and Radar smiles and says:

"This looks great mom" "Sit down and see how it tastes" Edna says:

"I am always amazed to see such great meal here, thank you Mrs. O'Rielly" Park Sung says and Edna beams.

They sit down to eat and Edna asks:

"How was your day Walter?"

He takes a bite of roast beef then says:

"It was fine, we sold most of everything that was left today but I saved something for you mom"

He gets up from the table and goes out to the porch and brings in a wicker laundry basket and she says:

"Thank you Walter!"

He puts it down and goes back to the kitchen table to eat and he says:

"And I got a new water hose Park Sung"

Park Sung smiles then a few minutes later, the telephone rings and Radar says:

"Excuse me mom" He leaves the table and goes to answer the phone that's in the next room and Park Sung and his mother hear Radar asking muffled questions then they hear him hang up and he comes back in the kitchen and sits down and he says:

"Park Sung, it looks like we already got somebody to come try out for help around the farm" Park Sung says: "That is good"

Edna asks:

"What are you going to do tomorrow Walter?"

He takes a bite of carrot then says:

"Well, after I see this guy tomorrow, I'm going to go down and get a application for college" "Oh, Walter!" Cries Edna and Park Sung says:

"That is good, I wish you luck"

The O'Rielly's and friend eat their pleasant supper.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Ottumwa, a man sits down underneath a tree and spreads out his sleeping bag then looks up at the stars twinkling. He just says two words:

"Please, God"

He stares at the stars for a bit longer then gives in to sleep.

**I Know this chapter might not be particularly exciting but the excitement will come!**


	3. Chapter 3 July 23, 1953

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the M*A*S*H characters . Sad but true, just this little storyline.**

**There will be more author's note's at the end of chapter. Suspense, Suspense!**

It was 7 o' clock in the morning and a knock and a knock came on the O'Rielly door, and Edna O'Rielly answered and when she opened the door there stood a man not much older than her son but with longer hair and a beard. At first Edna's first impulse was to close the door but she didn't and asked the stranger:

"May I help you?"

The man cleared his throat and said:

"I'm the one that called and talked to somebody last night about a farmhand job?"

She just smiled and wiped her hands on her apron then said:

"Yes, that would be my son...Walter!"

Radar comes out of his room just putting on his glasses and he sees the man and he says:

"Oh,. Hi…"

Radar comes over and stretches out his hand for the man to shake and they do. The man then says:

"I'm here about the job"

Radar says:

"Oh, okay, please, come sit down"

Just then Edna says:

"If you'll excuse me, I have breakfast on" "Okay mom, thanks"

The man nods his head then Edna goes into the kitchen and Radar and the stranger sit on the couch and Radar says:

"What's your name?"

The man is quiet for a second then says:

"You can call me Al"

Radar tells the man:

"Okay Al, I'm Walter around here, um, have you ever worked on farms before?"

The man puts his hand to his chin then says:

"Have to be honest here, I grew up in the city but I have done odd jobs on farms now and then" "Well, we're just starting the farm back up, I was gone for awhile in Korea…it's a big farm, and I have a man running it and so far, it seems to be doing good but um, I'm going to go to college and I need to hire help"

The man shakes his head then says:

"I'm your man" "Well, come on to the back and Ill introduce you to the person you'll be working with"

They go into the kitchen and the man smells the delicious smells of breakfast. Sausage, biscuits, and Mrs. O' Rielly cooking something else and the man's stomach growls, he doesn't say anything and neither does Radar so he says:

"Mom, this is Al, he's going to be our new farmhand"

She smiles and says:

"That's wonderful" "Um, I'm going to go introduce him to Park Sung" "That's a good idea son, I'll have breakfast made in a jiffy then you all come in to eat" "Okay mom"

The man says:

"I don't want to impose"

Radar shakes his head and says:

"Oh no bother, mom makes enough to feed Ottumwa"

They all smile and she says:

"No, go on, I got more to do" "Yes Ma'm"

They go out the back screen door and over to the guest house and Radar knocks and says:

"This is where you'll stay and the man's name is Park Sung, he's from Korea"

Park Sung then opens the door and asks:

"Good morning Walter, is breakfast ready?" "Oh no Park Sung, I just wanted to introduce to you , your new helper on the farm, this is Al, Al, Park Sung"

They shake hands and Park Sung says :

"Pleased to meet you"

Just then Edna pops her head out and says:

"Breakfast is ready!"

They go in for a full, rounded breakfast full of Sausage, biscuits and eggs and gravy and fresh orange juice. The stranger wants to attack the food but holds himself back then they sit down and after Radar says grace, they eat.

After they eat, they all sit back and relax with full stomachs and then the man says:

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom"

Radar says:

"Park Sung, why don't you go ahead and go show him where the bathroom is in the guest house?"

Park Sung shakes his head and says:

"Come with me"

Al gets up to leave with Park Sung then after they leave, Radar says:

"I don't know why, but that man seems familiar to me"

Edna starts to clean the morning dishes then Radar says:

"Well, I better get down to the college and get my application forms"

"Have a good day Walter"

He stops by the door and picks up his cap then heads out.

Radar drives into the college campus parking lot and he gets out and looks at the buildings and his heart goes in his throat and his heart beats so loud that he can hear it and he gulps then goes up to the main building and up the stairs then goes to the administration office. He opens the door and there sits a secretary at a desk and he asks her:

"Um, excuse me?"

The secretary doesn't hear him so he says:

"Excuse me?"

She looks up and says:

"Yes?" "I, um, would like to get some papers to uh, attend school here" "Oh, okay"

The woman in her middle 50's runs to get some papers under the huge desk separating

The rooms then says:

"Is these papers for you?" "Oh yes ma'm, I hope to be attending here" "Well, here you go and good luck"

He takes the papers and says:

"Thank you"

A few hours later, Radar opens the door to his home and goes and sits down in the chair with a defeated face on then his mother comes in and says:

"Walter! I didn't expect you home so early! Did you go down and get the papers for college?"

He says with a dejected voice:

"Yes but I'm afraid that it's going to be more expensive than we thought.." "Did you fill them out?" Edna asks:

"Yes but…." "No buts now Walter, remember there's all those loans you can take" "I suppose"

She stands up straight and says:

"Now, get yourself up and come see what we got this morning from the garden! That new hand you hired is working out perfectly!"

Radar , with great reluctance in his bones, gets up and he follows his mother outside they look for Park Sung and Al then finally they see them coming in from the garden and not only does Radar see them coming in with a huge basketful of red tomatoes, he sees that Al has shaved his beard and cut his hair! Radar still looks at him until they get closer to Radar and his mother, they set the tomatoes down and Radar says:

"Spaulding!

They hug and when they separate, Al says:

"It's Alvin, actually"

Radar looks confused then says:

"I thought your named was Calvin"

Alvin says:

"Yeah, it is but that was my grandfather's name and I'm not half the man he was"

Radar shakes his head then says:

"Why did you call yourself Al?"

Alvin smiles then says:

"I wanted to see if you would recognize me and I could tell you were trying so I thought I would help, so, I cut my beard off and I tried to cut my hair but…"

Radar's mother cuts in and says:

"I cut his hair for him, he had it looking like a jigsaw puzzle, poor child"

Radar and Alvin snicker then Radar asks him:

"What happened to you after you left the 4077th?" "Well, I loved being a medic, helping the patients and all but when they transferred me to the 8063rd, I talked to the C.O. and he helped me get transferred to a fighting unit. I actually wanted to be a fighting soldier, I wanted to fight for my country, not just roll patients around. Don't get me wrong, if we didn't have units like M*A*S*H, I can't think of what might have happened "

Radar shakes his head and says:

"I understand so why are you here, your tour of duty ended?"

Alvin shakes his head and says:

"No, several months ago, my foot got blown off…."

He raises his pants legs and Radar says:

"I'm sorry"

Alvin just tells him:

"It's not exactly like new but it gets me around. But don't worry, I'll still be able to work the farm and all"

Park Sung says:

"Alvin helped me a lot today, and in about a week, corn should be ready to be picked"

Edna says:

"Well, I feel like listening to a little music, I'm going to go turn on the radio"

She goes in the house and puts back the screen door and opens the back kitchen door wide for them to hear and music from 1953 plays. Swinging jazz music and Radar, Alvin and Park Sung talk about the tomatoes then a voice comes on and says:

"This is Edwin Gerts of UVLA station in Ottumwa, Iowa….breaking news, we have just learned that on today on July 23, 1953; the war in Korea is OVER!"

Radar doesn't hear anything but 'war is over' and he stands immobilized, Alvin just basks in the words, Park Sung cries and Mrs. O'Rielly thanks God.

Radar sees everything and everybody from the war from Henry Blake to Hawkeye Pierce and a single tear runs down his cheek.

**A/N—Yes, Alvin is the captain who went around M*A*S*H singing with his guitar, he sang that song 'I wonder if they miss us, now wouldn't that be funny? Now, that we're without them, we can hardly stand ourselves'**

**And his name on the show was Calvin, I decided to change it to Alvin. My grandfather was Alvin. Say it's a little sign of respect.**


	4. Chapter 4 True Blood

After a week of celebrating in Iowa, life was settling back to normal on the O'Rielly farm, Alvin and Park Sung were out in the field picking corn and Radar was working on his old '47 Chevy truck._** 'OH Happy day'**_** by Lawrence Welch orchestra and Larry Hopper** plays on the radio and Radar's mother comes out on the porch wiping her hands on her apron and she says:

"Walter! Telephone!"

He stands up and shakes his head at her then picks up a rag, wipes his hand and goes to the house and in to the phone. He goes over and picks it up and says:

"Walter O' Reilly here"

After a few seconds, he excitedly says:

"Yes sir! I am?...I mean, you have? Oh thank you!"

He hangs up and he turns around and says:

"Mom! I'm in! I'm going to college!"

He goes to her and swings her around with excitement then he says:

"But what about you mom?" "Oh, now, don't start that again Walter, I'll be fine" "I know but I just thought, here I am working on my truck and when I go to school, you won't have a way around"

She goes on into the kitchen and says:

"I'll be fine, I still got your grandfather's old wagon in the garage"

His eyes go wide and he says:

"Mom, we don't have a horse or a mule, what are you going to do? Have Park Sung pull it?"

She turns around and says:

"Don't you sass me!"

He sheepishly looks down at the ground and says:

"I'm sorry mom, I'm just worried."

She goes to him and puts her arms around him, hugs him close and says:

"I know you are but there's no need, I'll be all right"

A idea comes to him then he says:

"I know what! I'll go to town and go to the bank to see if I can take out a loan on buying a car!"

She kisses him then says:

"That's a good idea, now, here's the mail we got today"

She hands him a small stack and he says:

"Mostly bills…..oh, here's a letter from Aunt Shirley for you mom…"

She turns to get her letter and goes off then he sees a letter and says:

"It's from the Winchesters!"

She then says:

"Winchesters? What on earth are they writing for?" "I don't know…."

He opens the letter then reads it and says:

"Oh, they are inviting us t o come stay with them at their summer home like they invited you at that party that time"

Edna says:

"That's nice"

He then says:

"But I 'm going to have to call and tell them we can't come, I'm so busy getting ready for college and all…you're not disappointed are you mom?"

She smiles at him then says:

"Mercy sakes, no! I mean, it was a kind invitation from your friend's family but you know I don't like to travel much. You know I only went to that party because it was like being next to you"

He blushes and she says:

"Now go tell Park Sung and Alvin that lunch is ready and if they are not in here with their hands washed, I'll skin them both!"

He smiles as wide as a six year old boy and he says:

"Yes Ma'am" He turns to go get him then Edna lovingly shakes her head.

A few days later, across country in Boston, Mass., Charles stands beside a warm fireplace with beautiful furnishings, bear skinned rugs, exquisite paintings. A setting like nothing ever seen at M*A*S*H 4077th. Sitting in beautiful wing tipped chairs is Charles Emerson Winchester the II and his wife Cecilia.

Charles Emerson Winchester the III holds a glass of fine wine in one hand and he is deep in thought about something when his mother gently says:

"Oh, Charles, I do wish you wouldn't brood so. We did invite them and we have to keep our word"

Charles seems to come out of whatever thoughts he was in and says:

"What? Oh no mother, I wasn't thinking about that, my thoughts were elsewhere"

Charles senior asks:

"Korea?"

Charles shakes his head and his mother says:

"I do wish you would stop thinking about that, it's in the past"

Charles Senior speaks up and says:

"It's never in the past Cecilia, it stays with a person" "Father is right mother, you can't forget it no matter how hard you try, I have…since found that out and in other ways ….I don't want to"

He takes a huge gulp and Cecilia looks at her husband with a look of concern then the maid enters the room carrying a silver tray and she says:

"Excuse me but the mail has come" "Thank you Betty"

Cecilia starts to take it but then Betty says:

"It's for Mister Charles"

They all look at Charles and he takes the letter then Betty quietly leaves the room and Charles looks at the envelope and says:

"It's from Radar…um, the O'Rielly son…."

He opens it and reads the few lines and his eyes go huge and Charles mother asks:

"What is it? Are they coming?"

Charles continues reading and then he says:

"No, it seems that the young lad will be too busy…..he'll be attending college this far, it seems"

Charles Sr. says: "Well, that's good. The boy is going to further his education, one must applaud him for that" "Yes dear but remember the poor boy will go to school in_ Iowa_, what, if any kind of education would he get there?"

Charles stuffs the letter back in the envelope and in his pocket and says:

"A fine one for that part of the world…."

Cecilia looks almost shocked that her son would say that while Senior looks a bit _pleased_ then Charles stands back against the fireplace again and says:

"Rad…Walter left Korea to take care of his mother after his Uncle Ed died and granted, anybody would have done anything to leave but you have to admire the boy for his absolute and clear devotion for his mother"

Charles Senior takes a sip of his Brandy and says:

"Yes, you do but I still see hardships for the boy"

Cecilia asks:

"What?" "Yes, the Army will pay for his education" "Yes and it's fine that they do but….have you thought of gas, another car? Little things that hinder, do not forget, I too, come from farm country and I know of these things"

Cecilia speaks up while Charles is deep in thought again:

"Oh, do not bring that up, you're a long way from _Kansas_ dear"

Charles Senior looks disgusted but drinks and Charles says:

"Mother, father, will you excuse me? I have some things that I must attend to" "Why yes dear"

Charles quickly leaves while Cecilia looks at her husband.

Radar comes in his home with a mile wide smile on his face and his mother comes in from the kitchen and she looks at her son and looks at him then asks:

"My, you are happy, what's going on?" "Well, so many things have been going on at the farm these past few days that I only got to the bank today and well, I got us a new car!"

She clasps her hands together and asks:

"Yes, come look!"

She goes out ahead of Radar and opens the front screen door and she sees Alvin getting out of a sparkling grey colored 1953 Plymouth Plaza and she says:

" Oh Walter! It's beautiful!"

Proud as punch as he can be, he says:

"Isn't it Mom? "

She goes and looks inside the car then asks her son:

"You didn't have any trouble at the bank?

Radar thinks thoughtfully and says:

"No…I thought I would since the farm is just now starting up, but when I walked in there, the man said that I didn't have anything to worry about, everything was fine! I got

the loan then I went down to the car lot and the man said just about the same thing as the baker, said with the service I had given to the community in the war, to just go pick out any car and I could buy it at half the price! So here we are!"

She opens the door and gets in on the passengers side and looks around and feels the fine leather fabric of the seats and Radar continues:

"Alvin said he would drive you anywhere you needed to go to Mom so you got no worries there" "Oh, thank you Alvin! That's so sweet of you!" "You're welcome Mrs. O'Rielly"

She gets out and goes and kisses Radar on the cheek and hugs him and they all stand back and look at the new family car.

At that moment, a man in a grey three piece suit is on the phone and he says:

"Yes Mister Winchester , Walter O' Reilly did come in and purchase a car just like you said he would . And I made sure everything went just like you wanted it to"

Just then on the other end of the phone, Charles stands in front of a window in a doctor's lab coat and he says:

"Thank you Mister Bailey. And he does not know that I was behind helping him get the car? I so wish for this to remain anonymous"

Mister Bailey smiles and says:

"Don't worry, I was glad to do this. The boy did do us a service"

Charles then says:

"Thank you Mister Bailey"

Charles hangs up and smiles as he looks out the window and sees the peaceful Boston scenery and not the pictures of war torn Korea.

**I did some research and I could not find Charles mother name on the show so I gave her this name, if anybody else knows of her name from the show, either tell me in a review or pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5 College bound

**A/N-This is not a terribly exciting chapter, it's more of a filler chapter.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Radar woke up to a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly and with only one or two clouds in the sky. His stomach was doing flip flops and his throat was dry, he was scared as a rabbitt because this was to be his first day of college.

He could smell breakfast being made by his mother, he wanted to smile but he was so nervous, he just picked up his robe and went to their one and only bathroom to take a shower.

He came out after a while freshly washed and dried and had on brand new clothes and he went out to breakfast on the kitchen table. Eggs, bacon, orange juice and he could smell coffee also being made. His mother went over to him smiling and she said:

"You have to have a good breakfast before starting off to school" "Oh mom"

Just then Alvin and Park Sung come in and Alvin asks:

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" "As ready as I'll ever be"

Park Sung says:

"Have a good day Walter" "Thank you Park Sung"

Edna comes over and says:

"This came in late yesterday while you were out in the fields Walter"

She hands him the letter and he reads the envelope and opens it and he says:

"It's from the Winchesters" "What does it say?"

Radar reads it then says:

"Charles says he is proud of my pursing my academic dreams and he wishes me all the best"

Radar looks confused then Alvin says:

"He is proud of you going to college" "Oh"

He puts the letter back in the envelope and goes to sit down then he says:

"I don't know if I can eat, I'm so nervous and all"

His mother says:

"Walter, you have to eat something" "Well, okay, maybe some orange juice...and a piece of bacon"

He sees Alvin and Park Sung getting them some slices of bacon and he says:

"Maybe I will have some more bacon...oh, what the heck, pass me the eggs Alvin"

They all happily eat breakfast.

After a long day, Radar comes driving home, he gets out of the car clearly exhausted. Alvin, Park Sung and Edna is on the front porch snapping beans and she sees her son and asks:

" How was school Walter?"

He shakes his head and with a sigh, says:

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this mom. They got all of us that started today and said 'Look to your left and then to your right; those are the ones who won't be here when you graduate"

His mother asks:

"So?" "They were all looking at me!"

They all laugh then Alvin says:

"Walter, don't worry, we'll help you through it. Both your mother and I will help"

Park Sung says:

"I will help too Walter, I can teach you some things"

Walter smiles and says:

"Thanks Park Sung" "It'll be all right Walter" "Sure, it will" "Just go put your books up and come out here and help us" "All right"

He goes in and Edna and Alvin look at each other and they know that they are going to have a time on their hands.

Over the next few months, as warm weather passes into cool then cold; Radar spends his day going to school, learning what he can during the day. Then at night, his mother standing over him, not letting Radar give up on himself. He keeps trying to get up from the chair to give up but she pushes him right down again.

He watches from his bedroom window on Halloween night as Park Sung dresses up like a scarecrow and passes out candy to the kids. At Thanksgiving, he falls asleep in the potatoes. Near Christmas time, he wants to just throw the books out the window and go home to the farm when one day…..


	6. Chapter 6 Fireworks

**A/N-I know the last chapter wasn't exactly exciting so I wanted to give ya'll this chapter. Just take it as my little way of saying 'I love you' to each and every reviewer. **

**The college Radar is attending is in Des Moines, Iowa but for the sake of the story, can we just imagine it a little closer?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of M*A *S*H, I'm just putting out this storyline.**

Radar stepped out of the main College campus and took a breath of fresh country air. Yes, the days were turning cooler but Radar could recall much more colder days than this but those days were in the past.

He saw men working on the roof of the next college building but he went on to his next class, he was walking and just minding his own business, when a cut piece of 2 X 4 came down and knocked him on the head! A couple of students, a girl and a boy were behind and the boy hollered out:

"Walter!"

The construction man from up top was being jumped on by his foreman, Radar was knocked unconscious and the girl and boy leaped to Radar's side to help him and the girl asked:

"Is he okay?"

The boy looks down and sees Radar and says:

"I don't know..."

He proceeds to slap him and Radar groggily wakes up and asks:

"Huh? What's going on?" "That board came down and knocked you on the head, you were unconscious for a few minutes"

The boy helps him up and the guy who dropped the board says:

"I'm sorry Kid!"

Radar puts his glasses back on then says:

"We'll watch it next time why don't ya? Ohh, that smarts" "Come on, let's go to see the nurse" "Oh, I'm okay" "Walter, you were knocked out, now, let's go see the nurse, when the Dean finds out, he's gong to want you to go anyway"

Radar collects his books and says:

"All right, I'll go, anyway, thanks Scott"

Scott and Radar shake hands and Radar says:

"Maybe I should just take this as a sign, maybe I should quit" "Walter, what are you talking about? You are a great student and this is just a freak accident. Come on, let's just go see the nurse"

Radar, Scott and the girl go back into the main building and Radar goes to a door marked 'Nurse's office'. Scott says"

"We'll see you later Radar" "Thanks Scott, thanks Ann"

They wave and Radar goes in. The bell rings over the top of the door announcing a person's entrance and a female voice says:

"I'll be there in a minute!"

Radar says in a voice underneath his breath:

"Good thing a person isn't dying in here"

He turns around with his hands in his pocket then he hears:

"Can I help you?"

He turns around to see nurse Patty Haven, the nurse he met back at the airport back in Japan. He smiles and she says:

"Walter!"

He feels like ants is in his throat but he manages to say:

"Hi, I, uh, didn't know you worked here"

She smiles then says:

"I just started this semester. What are you here for?" "I, um, well, got hit in the head by a small 2 x 4 but I feel fine" "Oh, come in here and sit down and let me do a quick examination"

He opens a little door leading to the other side of the room and he says:

"Really, I feel fine" "Sit down Walter and let me check, I'll be the judge of that"

He sits down and says:

"All right" 'Would you mind taking off your glasses?"

He does and she begins to check his eyes with a light then she says:

"I thought you would have called by now Walter" "Well, after I got back to camp, my uncle Ed died and I had to go home and things have just been crazy ever since then. My mom convinced me to go to school here" "Well, I sure am glad…just follow my finger with your eyes and tell me if it seems a little fuzzy"

He does and she says:

"I'm just going to tell the Dean I want you to go home and rest for the rest of the day. When you come back tomorrow, tell me how you are" "Oh, okay….do you work every day? At the college?"

She smiles and says:

"I do"

A heavy cloud seems to lift from Radar's spirit and he says:

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" "I'll see you Walter" "Um, Yeah…uh, bye"

Radar goes out the door then he says to himself:

"I'll try to see you everyday"

Radar smiles and walks off whistling a happy tune.

Radar drives up in his driveway, gets out of the car and walks up to the house and his mother tears out of the living room and opens the screen door and she asks:

"Walter! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" "Calm down mom, I just got hit in the head with a piece of wood, I'm fine. But the nurse just wanted me to come home today and rest easy" "Then you will! You get in that living room and sit down!"

He smiles at his mother's over protectiveness. He goes in the living room and puts his books down, looks around the simple living room but sees something laying on the footstool, reaches down and gets it and it says **First ever New Years Eve celebration at Ned Lawson's farm! Fireworks to be enjoyed by all! Bring your children! Your wives or your girlfriend!** **Drinks and food will be provided. **After Radar reads it, he asks:

"Mom! Where did you get this?"

Edna sticks her head out of the kitchen then says"

"Oh, Alvin had to take me to town to buy groceries and they stuck that on every car. It sure sounds like fun" "Sure does"

Radar begins to think of Patty.

The next day, Radar drives back up to college. His heart begins to speed up slightly but he parks the truck and gets out, looks around then goes up and into the nurse's office.

He knocks on the door and he hears Patty say:

"Come in!"

He takes a large breath of fresh air into his lungs then he opens the door and Patty says:

"Walter! I, uh, see that you are all right" "Um, yeah, that's what I wanted to show you, I'm all right and everything" "That's good, no dizzy spells last night?" "No, everything is right as rain" "Well, that's what I wanted to hear"

They both become quiet then Radar asks her:

"Um, well, I just found out that they are having a New Year's eve thing near my house. They are going to have fireworks and everything and I, uh, was wondering if you would like to come"

He just looks down at his shoes for what seems like a eternity then she finally says:

"Sure Radar, I would love to come"

His face brightens up and he asks:

"You would?"

She shakes her head then he asks:

"Where can I pick you up?" "Well, how about here at the college? I live here now near the campus" "Oh, okay, um, that will be fine. Um, I better get to class, I'll talk to you later"

She waves goodbye and he almost walks into a wall.

Two weeks later, Radar stands in his living room in fresh, new clothes. Light brown pants, new tan shirt with a black tie and a brown jacket and he twirls around letting his mother inspect and she smiles and says:

"You look fine Walter"

Alvin says:

"As fine as a new dime"

Radar says:

"Thank you Alvin" "I think your Patty will think the same thing"

He goes and picks up the keys for the car then says:

"Thank you mom for letting me use the car tonight"

She waves it away and says:

"No problem, just go on now"

He gives one last smile and wave to them all and goes to get Patty. Edna looks around and sees Alvin picking up his guitar and strumming it and Park Sung sitting in a chair and she asks:

"What are you two doing tonight?"

Park Sung says:

"I will go see the fireworks tonight" "Are you going to walk over there?" "It is full moon tonight, there will be no problem" "I hate you walking over there in the cold"

He demises her words and says:

"I have good coat Walter gave me, I will be okay"

She smiles and asks Alvin:

"What are you going to do?" "Oh, I'll stay home and work on my guitar" "Hmmm"

She sits down in her rocking chair and listens to him strum some strings on the instrument then says:

"Oh my!"

Startled, Alvin looks at her and says:

"What is it Mrs. O' Reilly?" "Oh, I just don't feel good all of a sudden and I'm a little dizzy, I better call the doctor"

She gets up and goes into the other room, picks up the phone and says to the operator:

"Helen, this is Edna, get doc Drake for me, thanks…..doctor Drake, this is Edna O'Reilly my blood pressure is acting up, I'm out of medicine….now don't you yell at me you old crone, I just ran out! Just send your nurse with some medicine. Yes, I know it's New Year's Eve and they are having fireworks over at Ned's farm but she won't mind, she's a dedicated nurse….thank you doc"

She smiles and then gets up and goes and sits back down then says:

"I'll just sit here until the nurse comes"

She sits back rocking to Alvin playing 'Sentimental Journey' and she smiles.

minutes later, a soft knock comes on the door and Edna asks:

"Can you answer that for me Alvin, it's probably the nurse"

He gets up and goes over and opens the door to a cute, brown headed woman with tiny ocean blue eyes, a tiny but perky nose and a set of rose colored lips. The woman says:

"Is Mrs. O'Rielly home?"

He shakes his head and points to the woman rocking and the nurse says:

"Here's your medicine Ma'am, please keep up with your prescriptions, the doctor was so mad, he almost tied himself into a bow!" "Thank you Maude, I'll just get up and go get some water"

Park Sung says:

"I'll go get you some Mrs. O' Reilly" "No, no, thank you Park Sung but I'll also put the medicine right where it needs to go"

She gets up and goes to the medicine cabinet. Opens it and there sits a bottle of medicine that looks exactly like the blood pressure medicine she has right now and she says:

"There, I'll just put it here until I need it"

She closes it and hums to herself and carefully walks out to the kitchen and watches around the corner, Alvin and Maude getting to know each other:

"Um, thanks for bringing the medicine" "Oh, you're welcome" "Um, are you going to the fireworks?" "Oh, I don't know, I thought about it but, I'm really not one for crowds"

Alvin looks around the room then says:

"Well, would you like to walk around, we can see the fireworks outside"

She shyly smiles and says:

"I see ya'lll have a pond, I would like to go there, I love walking by ponds and hearing the bullfrogs and crickets"

He smiles and says:

"So do I, come on"

Alvin picks up his coat off the couch and he opens the door for her and back in the kitchen, Edna smiles.


	7. Chapter 7 Hero

**A/N-I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I've just been so busy with other projects around the house and one shots. I also wanted to really think things out about this chapter since I want it to be a long one.**

Radar was walking with Patty in the park. It was springtime in Ottumwa so he bought her a ice cream cone ( * strawberry, of coarse ) and one for himself.

Patty took a couple of licks of her ice cream then said:

"Thank you Walter"

He smiles then looks concerned about something then asks:

"Oh, is strawberry all right with you? I got it without thinking, I should have…."

She interrupts him and says:

"It's fine, I love strawberry"

He blushes then says:

"It's my favorite"

They go on walking down the sidewalk having their ice cream and listening and pointing to various birds singing in the air then she asks him:

"Walter?" "Hum?" "Well, I was wondering, you've been in college for almost a year, don't you think it's time you, declared a major?"

He looks at her curiously and says:

"What?" "You know, decide what you want to do major study in to get your degree? Decide what you want to do for your life"

He puts his hand to his chin and deep creases are in his eyebrows then he says:

"Gee, I don't know, I haven't thought of that" "You don't have to right now but you need to be thinking about it" "Well, I do have a book I'm studying on farming but…."

"That's not what you want to do" "Well, I do want to know about how to handle the farm but….."

They start to walk off with their ice cream and they go a few steps when they hear:

"Help!"

Radar stops and asks:

"What's that?"

Patty stands still and listens and after a few seconds, they hear a little strained:

"Help!"

Radar turns to the northeast of him and he and Patty run closer and they see a little girl running out with tears down her eyes and she yells "Help" again and Patty and Radar run up to her and Patty asks:

"What is it?"

Gasping for breath, the little girl finally says:

"M-my kitten, she's stuck!"

Patty holds the little girl and Radar covers his mouth then takes his hand down and asks:

"Where?

The little girl points to the woods and says:

"In there!"

They run into the woods and Radar asks:

"In a tree?"

The girl shakes her head and says:

"No, in there!"

They run into the edge of the woods and they look around and the little girl runs over to a old fallen tree on the floor of the woods and she points to the opening and says in a scared voice:

"In there!"

Radar hands Patty his ice cream and he goes over and looks in and he says:

"I think I see her!"

A small kitten is wedged in between a ingrown grass in a knot on the tree and a medium size rock and the kitten meows in pain. Radar takes off his jacket and Patty runs over to the girl to comfort her and she says:

"Walter! Be careful!"

He gets down on his knees and reaches his arm in as the kitten hisses and spits.

Radar can touch the kitten but he realizes that the vine is in the way so he goes back out and he reaches in his pocket and gets out a small pocketknife then reaches in and carefully cuts the vine off the kitten.

The kitten tries to back up but Radar gets her and slowly brings her out. He takes his time and soothes down the rust colored little kitten and the girl runs over and yells:

"You got her! You got Pepper!"

Radar pets the little thing then says:

"Yes honey, but I think she hurt herself on that sharp rock in there"

He turns the kitten around to show the small gash and the girl gasps and starts to cry and Radar says:

"Don't cry, we'll take care of her" "What do we do?"

He looks at Patty and then he says:

"Let's go"

Patty picks up his jacket and puts it on the little girl then they follow Radar out of the woods.

He looks around and sees the local feed store across the street. They walk up to the store and he hands the kitten to the little girl then he goes in and a few minutes later comes out with a tube of animal antibiotic; takes back Pepper and gently, oh so gently rubs some on the kitty then says:

"I think she'll be all right now" "Oh, thank you Mister!"

He gives the small girl Pepper and the girl hugs Radar. Radar gives her the tube and says:

"Now just keep putting this on her every few hours and she'll be just fine!"

The girl takes the tube and happily runs home with Pepper in her arms. Patty looks at Radar with tears in her eyes and she softly says:

"You were a hero Walter"

Embarrassed, Radar says:

"No, I wasn't, I was just in the right place at the right time" "And at that time, you became a hero"

She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes.

A few days later, Radar sits in the barn thinking and he holds up a book that says-_**Taking care of Farm Animals**_—and he remembers the words that his professor said the other day. A fellow student brings books around and passes out the same book that Radar as just looked at.

The professor says:

"I know we are here to study farming but most farms in these areas have animals.

Chickens, cows, pigs and sometimes horses and the occasional sheep…."

The class laughs and the professor says:

"So let's take a look inside and see how we can take care of these animals, please turn to chapter 1 on page 6…"

He then remembers a few days ago when he helped get that kitten out of the situation it was in and a little girl's happy face and how Patty said he was a hero.

Just then Alvin and his mother comes in the barn with a cow and she says:

"Walter?"

He comes out of his wonderings and says:

"Oh, hi mom, Alvin. Where did you get the cow?"

Alvin pets it and Edna says:

"This is the O'Conner's cow. Their wheat farm was struck by lightening and the fire got to the barn and they barely got the animals out in time and I told Clem we would take what animals we could so that's why I got Miss Betsy here" "Oh wow, just put her over there Alvin and give her what hay we have"

Alvin takes her to a empty stall and ties her up and Radar looks at the cow then asks:

"Is she pregnant?"

Edna proudly says:

"Yes, she is. We got ourselves a soon to be momma here"

Radar goes over and pats her then his mother says:

"I'm going to go start supper, I'm thinking fried chicken, is that all right with you boys?"

Radar shakes his head yes and Alvin says:

"That's all right with me ma'am"

She shakes her head then turns around and goes in and Alvin goes over to Radar and asks:

"What were you doing in here Radar?" "Oh, I was just in here doing some studying"

"How are you doing?" "Oh, I'm doing okay. I'm going to have to declare a major some time soon" "Oh, what do you think?"

Radar shrugs his shoulders and says:

"I don't know, I'm still thinking"

Alvin shakes his head and Radar says:

"Come on, let's go do some work before supper"

They laugh and leave the barn.

Sometime later, Park Sung comes running out of the barn and he looks around and sees Radar standing with Alvin in the middle of the plowed field and they are discussing several things on the farm. Park Sung shouts out:

"Walter! Alvin!"

Radar turns and asks:

"What's wrong Park Sung?"

Park Sung points to the barn and says:

"It is cow in barn! She's having baby!" "What?"

They both run to the barn and they see the cow on the barn floor and Alvin says:

"She is! It's coming now!" "Oh, wow!"

Just then Alvin notices something and he says:

"It's coming out backwards!" "What!" "Park Sung, go tell Mrs. O' Reilly to go call the vet!"

Park Sung runs to the house then Radar says:

"There's no time! We have to do something now!" "What?"

A memory comes to Radar-_Charles-'You will have to put your hand inside and turn the calf around'_.

He also remembers how the good father had to help him to the bed. But he gets a determined look on his face and he takes off his light jacket, throws it on the ground and goes over to the cow in pain and looks at her with sympathetic eyes then pats her and says:

"It'll be okay girl, it'll get better in a minute"

Alvin watches in wonder as Radar steels himself and inserts his arm inside the cow then searches for the right place to go to turn the calf around and he does with little difficultly then he sits back as the mother cow pushes the baby out.

They watch the Bovine give birth as Alvin picks up a towel and throws it to Radar to wipe his arm off and the baby comes out just as Edna and Park Sung come into the barn. Edna cries and Park Sung hugs Radar and Alvin slaps him on the back.

Radar is a animal hero again.

*** Remember the show when Radar had his tonsils taken out, I think it was strawberry ice cream that was Radar's favorite and that he wanted so that's why I had him and Patty get strawberry ice cream on their walk.**


	8. Chapter 8 Radar's Trek

**Disclaimer-All characters belong to the creators of M*A*S*H. This particular storyline belongs to little old me.**

A few days after helping the cow give birth, Radar and Patty are walking through the park. Patty notices how quiet Radar is, how he seems to want to be with her but his mind is someplace else.

Finally, she asks him:

"Walter? Are you okay?" "Huh? Oh yes, I was just wanting to talk to you about something"

She asks in a worried tone:

"What is it?"

He takes a few steps forward then turns to her and says:

"Well, you know...last week when I helped that little girl save that kitten then a few days later, I helped and I thought that maybe I figured out my major but now...I don't know"

She seems to breath a bit easier then she gently takes Radar's hand and she asks:

"Walter….how did you feel doing all that? How did you feel helping that kitten and also helping that cow give birth?"

He looks at her and he says:

"Good, I felt good knowing that I did all that stuff" "Walter, what would have happened to that kitten and child if you have not helped?"

He thinks and says:

"A infection could have set in and that little girl would have been heartbroken…the cow? Her calf could have died and the momma…." "Why do you doubt yourself?" "Well, it was just a few years ago that I wouldn't have been able to do all that" "That was a few years ago, Walter you have changed for the good….you went through a war and it made you see things differently" "Yeah but….."

Just then they see the soft but hurting sounds of a boy crying on the side of the road and Radar turns around and goes to him and sits down by the boy and asks:

"What's wrong?"

The boy sniffs and wipes his tears away then says:

"My rabbit…my rabbit fell down this drain thing and I got him out but I think he broke his leg on the bars! And I don't know what to do!"

Radar , ever so gently, takes the rabbit and carefully touches the front little paw and the rabbit twitches it a little to take it back then the little boy asks:

"What can I do mister?"

Radar looks up at Patty then he says to the boy:

"Come on, my truck is over here"

They all get up and run to the truck and get in. Radar starts the truck and heads a few miles down the road and then they pull into a veterinarian's office. Dr. Andrew Stedman.

The boy gets his rabbit and they all go in quickly and the nurse/receptionist goes to them and asks:

"What's wrong?"

Radar tells her:

"It's this little rabbit, we think his little foot is broken"

She takes the rabbit from the boy and touches the spot then shouts out:

"Doctor!"

The doctor comes and she says:

"I think the front paw is broken"

The little boy asks with terror in his little voice:

"Can you fix him?" "I'll sure try, please stay out here"

Radar, Patty and the little boy go to sit down then Radar looks at the boy with tears in his eyes then Radar asks him:

"You seem familiar, who are you?"

The boy wipes his tears then says:

"My name is Jimmy, we're here visiting my uncle"

Radar's eyes light up and says:

"I bet I know who you are! Your Uncle is Benson Malone" "Yes sir, we're from Riverside. My family owns Kirk family farm"

Radar smiles then says:

"Gee, that's nice and are you going to be a farmer when you get older?"

The boy brightens up a little then says:

"Nah, I'm going to be a astronaut, momma says that one day we'll fly to the moon"

Radar looks at Patty and they smile at each other and Radar says:

"Maybe so and when they do, you'll be the best and don't worry, Doc Stedman is the best"

The boy smiles and says:

"I don't know you mister but I know I can trust you but now….I don't know how my parents will pay for this: we're just starting the farm"

Radar looks at Patty then gets up and goes over to the receptionist desk and signals for her then whispers something to her and she smiles and nods her head then Radar walks over to the other side of the room.

Patty gets up, pats the boy on the head then goes over to Radar and asks:

"What's wrong? Is it the rabbit?"

He shakes his head then says in a low voice:

"I could have helped that rabbit, I know what to do. Hawkeye showed me in Korea"

"Hawkeye?" "Oh, a doctor that I was with in Korea, he showed me what to do with that rabbit and I could have done it" "Then why didn't you?"

He looks at her and she says:

"Walter, this is what you were meant to do. Don't think about it anymore, just do it"

He smiles and squeezes her hand and they wait a bit longer for the doc.

For the next four days, it RAINS. A slow rain at first, just steady enough for Radar and Patty to take romantic walks in it but then it starts pouring faster than a broken water pipe but one day when the rain stops; Radar pulls into Doctor Stedman's office. He walks in, goes up to the receptionist desk and says:

"Hi, I'm Walter O'Reily, I'm here to pay the bill for the rabbit you guys fixed a few days ago"

Just then the good doctor steps in and says:

"That's been taken care of Walter" "Huh?" "Walter, you've done more good for this community than anybody, all your bills are paid for" "Doctor Stedman, I can't let you…."

The doctor waves his hand and says:

"Come with me and help me bring in these boxes and that will be payment"

Radar follows the old vet outside and back on the receptionist's desk, a letter addressed to a Charles Winchester in Boston, Mass.

Radar and the good veterinarian go out the back of the office and Doctor Stedman says:

"If you'll just help me with these boxes Walter"

Radar looks down at all the mud on the ground and asks:

"How it get so muddy in here?" "The wind just blew the wet stuff right in here, now, let's go over here"

The doctor takes one step down into the mud and he slips down and falls hitting his head on the railing and the blood falls from Radar's face and he turns over the doctor, sees his still face and screams:

"Wounded! We got wounded here!"

He cries.


	9. Chapter 9 Park Sung

**A/N-I don't know if anybody realized it or not, but Jimmy Kirk from the last chapter was a ancestor of James T. Kirk from Star Trek. It was requested from a fan that since James T. Kirk was from Riverside, Iowa that I somehow throw a meeting in!**

**If anybody else has a request, Just PM me!**

**Disclaimer-All mentions of Star Trek belong to Paramount. Well, except Jimmy.**

Radar was sitting in his living room and deep in thought. His mother comes in from the kitchen and she looks at her son and shakes her head and says:

"Walter?"

He doesn't answer so she goes over and shakes his shoulder and says:

"Walter?" "Huh? Oh, hi mom" "Doctor Stedman will be all right" "Mom, he'll never be the same" "Sigh, I know but at least you were there to save his life" "I guess"

Edna goes to sit in her rocking chair and starts to pick up her crochet needles and yarn then Radar asks:

"Mom?" "Yes?" "I wanted to tell you. I made a decision, about my life. I, uh, decided to become a veterinarian"

She drops her needles and jumps up and shouts:

"Glory be!" "You don't mind?"

She looks at him like he has lost his mind and says:

"Land sakes! Now, why would I?" "Well, I won't be a farmer like dad. I don't want you to be disappointed"

She puts her hands on her hips and says:

"Now you listen to me Walter Eugene O' Reilly, Your dad, bless his soul was made for the land. You are meant to be you and anybody with two eyes know that you are meant for animals, to take care of them. We got enough animals out in the back to start up a zoo"

He smiles and she just sits back down and says:

"I just wish you could be one now. Ottumwa won't have a good one now" "I know, I'm going to be helping his secretary find one"

He beams with pride then Walter asks:

"We're Alvin and Park Sung?" "Oh, out in the fields, working on the old hay baling machine we got . Blasted thing. I think we got hay the best way before we got that thing"

He smiles at his mothers words then after a few more minutes of comfortable silence between mother and son, a horrible, high piercing scream comes from the fields and Radar shouts:

"That's Park Sung!"

Radar and his mother race out the door and they look out to the westernmost part of the pasture and see the young, small body of Park Sung with his right arm pierced on the teeth of the machine! He is screaming and crying.

Alvin jumps down and yells:

"Walter! Come help!"

Radar runs over and Radar turns back and yells at his mother:

"Mom! Call the doctor and tell them we're coming!"

Edna turns and runs back in the house and meanwhile, Radar runs quick as he can to the fields and Alvin says:

"Get his back!"

He does and Alvin then carefully but with intensity lifts his arm off the blade then they see the gaping wound. It is between the shoulder and arm. Alvin rips off his own shirt and wraps it tightly around the hole then he notices how Park Sung has begun violently shaking and he says:

"Go get a blanket!"

Radar gets up to run to the house then he sees his mother and yells:

"Mom! Get a blanket!"

She nods her head and says back:

"Doc Drake is waiting!" "Walter! Go get the truck and bring it around!"

Radar turns and runs and gets his 1947 Chevy truck and drives it around to where Alvin and Park Sung are. Then they gently load the injured boy and Edna comes with a blanket and snugly wraps him in. Radar gets in behind the drivers seat, Edna goes gets in the passenger and Alvin gets in the back of the truck with Park Sung and Radar makes the truck fly to the nearby tiny hospital.

Doctor Drake, Maude and several other nurses and orderlies meet them outside. They carefully get Park Sung out and onto a stretcher. The doctor examines the boy and the wrapped shirt around his wound and the doctor asks:

"Who did this?" "I did sir" "Well, you may have just saved this boy's life and his arm, good job"

Maude goes over and gives her man a tight hug then doctor Drake says:

"Let's get this boy into surgery!"

She then whispers:

"I got to go"

Alvin, Radar and Mrs. O' Reilly just stand by and watch as they take the boy into the hospital.

After what seems like forever, Doctor Drake comes out and clearly exhausted, he sits down by Radar and his mother. He tells them:

"I did all I can do. I repaired the damage that was done, did everything that was needed to be done, now all we can do is wait and see." "Will he be all right doctor?"

"He should be but…." "But what?" "He's going to need intensive physical therapy and I just don't know where to send him around here. Or even in the entire state of Iowa! "

The doctor gets up and says a curse word to himself then says:

"Ottumwa is a great place to live, raise kids but when it comes to something like this, I just don't know what to say…."

He walks off and Radar thinks then says to his mother:

"I'll take you home now mom"

She shakes her head in exhaustion then they go out to the truck leaving Alvin there and Radar says:

"I'll bring mom back in the morning Alvin, thanks for all you did."

He smiles and Radar takes his tired mother home.

Later when his mother is in bed, Radar thinks on something then sits down and picks up the telephone, hits the button a few times then says:

"Ann? Get me San Francisco please, Mill Valley. The number is Murray Hill-9099….."

Radar just waits for the phone to pick up.

**A/N-Reviews are always welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10 Life changes

**Here is the latest chapter-let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own M*A*S*H, don't own the characters. Just the storyline.**

Radar was sitting out on the parch of his home in a rocking chair. He was holding onto his schoolbooks and he looked up to the second story window and thought of Park Sung. He gave a sigh then got up and started toward his truck when he hears the sound of a car engine coming toward his house then after a few minutes, he sees a brand new 1954 Chevrolet.

He opens his truck door and throws his books in the passenger seat. He watches the car pull up under the shade tree then in a short second, out pops B.J.!

A huge grin comes over both of their faces and they run and meet at each other at the front of t he car. Radar gives his friend a huge bear hug and B.J. slaps him on the back then Radar says:

"B.J.! I never expected you t o come when I called last week! I thought you would just give me some names and suggestions! Boy! This is great!"

B.J. waves it away then says:

"When I told Peg about this, I couldn't keep her away. She started packing that night!" "What? Why?" "I'll explain later…."

Just then a beautiful, tall blond walks up to them and B.J. says:

"Peg, you remember Radar?" "Of coarse! It's so good to see you again Radar"

They shake hands and Radar says:

"They call me Walter around here ma'am. Mom never did like nicknames"

They laugh and Walter asks:

"Where's Erin?" "She's asleep in the back seat"

Just then the screen door opens and out comes Mrs. O' Reilly and she says in a cheerful voice:

"Good morning! Who do we have here?" "Come on down here mom! This is doctor B. J. Hunnicutt and his wife Peg"

She goes and shakes his hand then gives Peg a hug and says:

"Gracious! I should have recognized you by the way Walter has told me all about the both of you! Come in! Come in! I still have a whole pack of breakfast left." "Oh no Mrs. O'Reilly, we're not hungry yet but I can tell you that Erin will eat when she wakes up" "Where is she?"

B.J. points to t he back seat and says:

"She's laid out asleep" "She's back there? You go get that child before I take a switch to both of you! Bring her in and lay her on the couch!"

B.J. turns and goes to the car in record time and gently gets his sleeping child and takes her in.

The small 3 year old child slightly mumbles as he lays her down and covers her up. Mrs. O' Reilly looks satisfied then says in a low voice:

"I'll stay in here with her, you just go back out to Walter"

He goes outside and Peg smiles then asks:

"Where's Park Sung?" "He's inside. Mom will show you his room"

She nods her head then goes inside then Walter asks:

"What's going on?"

B.J. goes and sits down on the porch then says:

"Peg's a physical therapist. She got her license just before the end of the war. She didn't tell me because she didn't want me worried about her going to college while I was over there. She was at the top of her class so she was able to graduate early. That's why when I told her about Park Sung, there was no holding her back; she started packing that very night!"

Just then Alvin comes walking up and Walter says:

"Oh! B.J. this is Alvin, Alvin Spaulding. He was also in Korea and he was actually at the 4077th for a few months"

B.J. looks confused and says:

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you"

Alvin laughs and Walter says:

"I'm sorry, I should have said that he was there under Colonel Blake"

Alvin and B.J. shake hands then Radar says:

"Oh, I have to get going to school! I'll talk to you guys later!" "That's right! Company clerk Walter O' Reilly is a college man now!..."

Radar beams then B.J. says:

"Wait until I tell Hawk" "Please don't. I want it to be a surprise for everybody. The only reason you know is because of this mess and Major Winchester because I had to tell him why I wasn't coming to Boston" "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul" "Thanks! I'm sorry but I got to go! We'll talk some more when I get home!" "Just go!"

Walter drives off and B.J. asks, he never did tell me what he's going to become" "I guess it won't hurt to tell you that, he's going to be a veterinarian" "I'm impressed. And he'll be one of the best" "Yeah"

Alvin leans against a tree then asks B. J.:

"Walter told me you had a practice back in San Francisco, I hope we didn't tear you away from that"

B.J. laughs then says:

"I _had_ a practice, I gave it up." "What?"

B.J. looks around and says:

"Alvin, the first time I did surgery…..I just _froze_…."

Alvin listens ever so carefully and B.J. goes on:

"I just stood there, couldn't even pick up the blade for a long, few moments but I eventually did finish but that was my last surgery. I went out and sat in the hallway a long, long time and realized that those last few months back in Korea I was just going through the motions because I had to; I still want to be a doctor but….not a surgeon anymore"

Alvin shakes his head then B.J. continues:

"I talked it over with Peg and she agreed with me to sell the practice. I'm back in school; I'm also going to be a physical therapist" "Does Peg work anywhere?"

B.J. shakes his head then says:

"No, she didn't want to start one until I got home and now that I'm back in school, she's staying home with Erin"

Alvin thinks carefully over B.J.'s last few statements and then he asks:

"You really don't miss being a surgeon?" "No, I enjoy my life now, I've always wanted to be a doctor but I think it was expected of me to become a surgeon so…I just followed that route" "How are you making it now?" "Well, what with the selling of the practice and V.A. loans, and my parents and Peg's; we're doing okay"

Alvin thinks on everything that B.J. has said then they hear a small voice saying:

"Daddy?"

They look and see Erin, then B.J. smiles and asks:

"Hey, darling, come here"

She scampers over and B.J. asks:

"Did you eat some breakfast?"

She shakes her little head then Edna says:

"Land Sakes! Did she eat! I near about had to go ask Alvin to slaughter another hog!"

They laugh and Edna goes back in and Erin asks:

"The nice lady said I could go look at the rabbits, can I daddy?" "Sure, go on"

Erin runs to the back and B.J. asks Alvin:

"How about you? Do you enjoy working here?"

He vehemently shakes his head then says:

"Yes, but I do have other thoughts, I…."

Just then they hear a crash and a child's scream and they get up and run and first thing they see is rabbits hopping all around and Erin saying:

"The cage fell over"

Alvin and B. J. smile then go diving for rabbits.

**A/N—I really didn't plan to have B.J. quit being a surgeon, I was just going to have Peg but my fingers did the typing and I just went along.**

**If any body has any suggestions, requests or anything, just PM me ( like a certain People's Sgt. Or Daphne Crane )**


	11. Chapter 11 Family and Friends

Later that day, just as Mrs. O' Reilly was putting supper on the table, Walter comes walking in and B. J. can tell that the younger man is upset. He looks to Walter's mother and she has concern in her eyes but she says nothing, just goes back into the kitchen and B.J. asks Walter,

"Radar? What's wrong?"

Radar paces around and around the living room then finally says:

"Well, you know I've been asking Iowa State to see if they could send a veterinarian over here to come in place of Doctor Stedman?" "Yes"

Just then Alvin comes in and Walter continues,

"Well, I just talked to the school and they are sending somebody over. One of there post graduates" "So?"

Radar continues pacing then he finally says,

"Well, it's just that…from everything I hear this guy they're sending is a…."

He hesitates to say it but he takes a deep breath and goes on,

"A Major Burns type guy"

B.J. and Alvin bust out laughing then B.J says,

"What? A reverse Frank Burns in the animal world? I can't believe it!"

B. J. and Alvin continue laughing then Walter says:

"It isn't funny guys! I'm worried!"

Just then Mrs. O'Reilly comes in and having overheard the conversation from the kitchen, she asks:

"What's so bad about this Frank Burns?"

B.J says,

"Well, let's just say that Erin has some stuffed animals that I would be worried about him doing surgery on"

Radar sits down with his face in hand then Alvin says:

"Walter, if you are so worried about it. When the man comes and sets up, why don't you ask him if you can, like be his….apprentice or something like that"

B.J.'s face brightens up and he says:

"Yeah, that ought to work. He's coming to Ottumwa, you're in Ottumwa. You want to be a vet and this will help in your applications"

Radar thinks on that then says thoughtfully:

"Yeah, it just might work"

Edna says,

"Good, now; come on, supper's ready" "I'll call Peg" "No need son, I'll go get her when I take Park Sung his supper" "Thank you Mrs. O' Reilly"

They sit down at the kitchen table full of fresh vegetables from the garden and the rare steaks for company then Peg comes down and B. J. asks:

"How is he Peg?"

B.J. pulls out her chair and she sits down and says:

"Well, I think with some good hard work, he should be just fine" "How long do you think?"

She scrunches up her eyebrows and thinks then says:

"Well, it's going to take some good hard work and it's not going to be just any day now. Maybe about a good six, seven weeks" "Six weeks! Peg! I don't think we can stay six weeks!" "I said maybe and we'll see about it" "Momma, can you cut up my steak for me?" "Yes, baby"

She does and Alvin says:

"Mrs. Hunnicutt" "Peg, please"

He gets a bowl of fresh okra then says:

"B.J. says you became a physical therapist" "Yes, I did. I got my degree and license while he was in Korea" "When are you going to start practicing?" "Oh, I don't know. I didn't want to start until after he got back and now that he is going to school; I want t o stay with Erin"

As everybody on the table gets something to eat, Alvin asks B.J.,

"I bet you can't wait until you can become a physical therapist"

Peg looks at B.J. and she says,

"Physical Therapist, huh?"

B.J. smiles and Alvin asks,

"Did I say something wrong?" "No, no, it's just that, well, B.J. loves physical therapy, I know he does but he also has other interests" "What?" "Nothing, nothing" "B.J, tell them"

"Sigh"

B.J. doesn't say anything so Peg goes on:

"B.J. has this idea that since I am becoming a physical therapist, he needs to do the same"

Everybody at the table looks at him and Peg continues,

"Ever since B. J. came home, he feels since he has quit surgery that he needs to be where I am, what I am" "And you don't want me to"

She throws down her fork in disgust and says:

"B.J.! that is NOT what I'm saying! You do what YOU want to do! Please, tell him guys"

Alvin asks him,

"B.J., what do you want to do?" "Well, I have thought of pediatric but…." "B.J. feels that in order to keep our marriage, he has to keep himself miserable…" "I'm not miserable" "But you are not happy, you would be happier doing this but for some idea you have, you think you need to go into something I am because of some past war!" "I just thought we should do something together!"

Alvin and Radar get uncomfortable and they glance at each other then Radar says:

"I think you would make a great pediatrician. I remember how great you were with the children in Korea"

B. J makes a silent nod of agreement and Peg says,

"B.J., I think It's sweet, wonderful! That you want to share our lives in so many ways since you came home but honey….we're going to wind up killing each other in so many ways if you don't do what you want to do"

Alvin moves his chair closer to B.J. and says,

"Listen, B. J., I'm in a similar problem; I didn't get to tell you earlier but I want to be a surgeon"

Everybody looks at him and B.J. asks him,

"Then why aren't you?" "Well, the war happened and I was called up just before graduation. And….all I needed to be a full fledged surgeon is just a lousy sheet of paper and the war interrupted all that! Then….well, Hawkeye knew about it and that's why he had me in surgery that day when nearly all the surgeons at the 4077th were sick."

Radar gasps then says:

"I remember that!" "Major Houlihan could have wrung us out to dry but she knew what a bind we were in"

Everybody laughs then Alvin goes on with his story,

"Anyway, I left the 4077th, got to wanting to be a "real" soldier; got my foot blasted off then when I got routed back to the states, I just wondered around until I got here" "Are you going to go back?"

Alvin sits back and thinks on that and then says,

"I think I might but…."

Radar and Peg look at each other and smile while B.J. and Alvin talk far into the night.

Later that night after Peg puts Erin down for the night, she comes into the bedroom she is sharing with her husband. He takes off his shirt and says:

"You couldn't think of another way to embarrass me?"

She looks at him and goes into the bathroom t o change into her pajamas then comes back out and says,

"I did not mean to _embarrass_ you but honey, you needed somebody to talk to you. And I think you and Alvin had a good talk"

B.J puts on his night shirt and says,

"We did"

Peg smiles and picks up her brush to begin work on her hair then asks:

"Is he going back to school?" "Well, he wants to but he's worried about leaving Radar right now and with Park Sung in his condition…." "Park Sung will be just fine…it's just going to take time"

She brushes her hair and B.J. says:

"This family has become his family"

Peg smiles and after she brushes her hair, she turns around to B.J. and wraps her arms around him and says tenderly:

"You and Erin are my family"

They kiss.


	12. Chapter 12 Unforgettable

**Disclaimer-I, Sand ~N~ Sable do not own any rights to M*A*S*H. The only character that is really mine is Maude. And Even the music that is mentioned in this story is tunes that belong to the 1950's. I wasn't even born then! And the movie that I mention in this story only made millions laugh but sadly, I have not seen that.**

The next several weeks was spent with Peg given Park Sung grueling, daily therapy

on his arm. B.J. helps out Alvin on the farm as Walter goes to school.

Finally, one day, Peg comes down to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water from the kitchen sink. She stands there drinking the water and she looks out the kitchen window as she watches her young daughter play in the noonday sun by the fields.

B.J. comes in and he stands in the doorway and leans back and smiles, he still has a hard time believing that he sees her and not a nurse in Korea. He sighs with contentment and goes over to her and says,

"Hi"

She smiled and throws the rest of the water down the drain, rinses it out then turns around, leaning against the sink and says seductively,

"Hi"

He wipes his mustache then asks her,

"Want to fool around?"

She rolls her eyes then shows him her simple but beautiful wedding ring and says,

"I'm married to a wonderful guy"

He snickers then his face turns serious and he says:

"I'm going to have to leave tomorrow" "I wish we could spend some time together before I leave"

She smiles then says:

"I know but I'm spending so much time with Park Sung and I really want to successfully work with him. He is my first case ." "I understand, do you want me to take Erin with me?"

She looks at her little blond haired daughter playing outside then says:

"No, this is doing her good; being out in the country"

He looks out the window at her and he smiles then says:

"I'm just going to go finish working outside. Radar and Alvin are getting ready for their dates" "Okay, I'm fixing to go back up to Park Sung"

He leaves then and she looks back at her daughter and smiles.

Later that afternoon, B. J. is mowing the grass with a Atco Motor Mower, he is starting to turn to go around a tree when Radar comes outside dressed up in a brown suit and tie, much like he was for New Year's. He waves B.J. down, B.J. stops and asks,

"Yes, Radar?" "B.J., you don't have to do that, I mean, you shouldn't be doing it"

He waves him off then says,

"I just have this little patch here left to do, it keeps me busy while Peg's busy upstairs" "I know, but it just makes me feel funny"

At that time, Alvin comes along in his red suit and tie and B.J. gives a wolf whistle and Alvin says:

"Oh, shut up" "It's just that I have never seen you dress up like that"

Alvin fidgets with the tie then says:

"Well, don't get used to it. It's just something for the ladies tonight" "Ladies like to see their men dress up" "Yeah well, they should like other things besides dressing me up like a doll"

B.J. and Radar snicker and Radar says,

"Alvin and I are going to take the girls to a movie tonight"

Just t hen B.J. has a thought then says:

"Hey! I got something for both you guys to wear on those suits tonight, let me go up to my room and get it"

B.J. gets off the mower to go in the house and Alvin looks at Radar and smiles.

A few minutes later, B.J. opens the window on his room on the second stairs and hollers out,

"Hey Alvin!"

Alvin gets up and goes to the front lawn and looks up and says,

"Yeah?"

B.J. looks back in the room then back to Alvin and with his thumb, points back and asks:

"Why is your suitcase and clothes up here?"

Alvin shrugs his shoulders then says,

"I'm spending the night up there tonight" "Why?

Alvin just shrugs his shoulders then says,

"You'll see, now just get down here with whatever you got for us man, the girls will be here soon"

Alvin goes to sit down in t he porch swing and B.J. comes out with two round gold lapel pins and Alvin moans and says:

"Oh man, you're going to put jewelry on me now?"

B.J. shakes his head and puts one on Walter then he moves to Alvin and says:

"Now, don't move or I'll pin this to your nose and Maude will never go out with you again"

Alvin sighs while B.J. puts it on and just as he finishes, Patty and Maude come up the walk in both very attractive dresses of that day. Walter smiles and gives a small bow while Alvin gives a lone wolf whistle. Maude blushes and just as B.J. goes inside, Alvin says,

"Oh, B.J., I was to give this to you" "What?"

Alvin pulls out a white envelope out of his jacket and hands it to him and on front in a woman's handwriting is 'B.J.' and Alvin says:

"This"

B.J. looks bewildered but takes it and just before he opens it, Mrs. O'Reilly comes out in a pleasant dress of hers and a black pillbox hat on and Walter asks,

"Where are you going ma?"

His mother stops and takes a deep breath and says:

"Mister Sims is coming to pick me up to take us to get sno-cones over at Lockport and then he's treating me to a movie"

Walter looks shocked then says:

"But Ma! It's already 5 o'clock!" "So? You are going out at 5 o'clock" "That's different!"

"Oh? How?"

He shrinks back in embarrassment and says:

"Well, uh…" "Exactly…"

Just then a black car drives up and he stops the car and a elderly gentleman steps out and goes over and opens the door for Edna and she says,

"Don't wait up for me"

Walter looks shocked but she goes on and quickly slides into the car with Mister Sims and they drive off.

Back on the porch, Walter looks downcast like a sullen child and he mutters:

"He hasn't been around in a few weeks, I thought maybe something happened"

Patty looks at Maude and Alvin then says to Walter:

"Walter, are you going to deny your mother some happiness?" "Well, no but…."

"No buts, now come on"

Maude speaks up then says:

"We're going to go see that new movie,** 'Three ring Circus' with Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis**" "

Patty then says,

"That will cheer you up"

Alvin then speaks up and says,

"I even hear that **Zsa Zsa Gabor** is in it…."

Maude turns around and just looks at him and he says in a smaller voice:

"I hear"

Radar smiles then says:

"Hey! We can go watch the movies over at Lockport!"

Patty puts her hands on her hips and says:

"Walter"

Walter looks at Maude and Alvin and they shake their heads and knowing he's defeated, Walter says,

"Let's go"

Radar and Alvin take the girls on out t o the car and B.J. smiles and says,

"Have fun kids"

He then opens the letter and reads it-_Dear B.J., I asked Alvin to give this to you. Please meet me at 7:00 in the guesthouse. Peg_

He closes the letter and smiles.

B.J. goes back to finishing the small amount of lawn mowing then when he goes and parks the lawn mower. He gets off and goes inside and up to his room or rather, what will be Alvin's room for the night. He just goes into the adjoining bathroom and pours himself some bath water and gets ready for his date.

He later dresses himself in a nice three piece suit he has with him. Puts on cologne, looks at the alarm clock beside the bed that has one hand on the 6 and the minute hand on the 49 mark he mutters to himself,

"Peg doesn't like it if I'm early"

So he checks his face one more time for amoralities then he gives himself a wink and a sharp nod then off he goes. He stops outside the back kitchen door and looks at Mrs. O'Reilly's yellow daisies and picks one and puts it in his lapel. The slowly strides up to the door and knocks.

Peg takes her time coming to the door and when she opens the door, B.J. loses his breath. Peg stands there in a beautiful, drop dead gorgeous dark blue dress of satin material. It has a deep, plunging v neck neckline and the bottom half flares out in creases. B. J. walks in and he admires Peg's stunning beauty that night, she has her shoulder length hair fixed just right and her make up done stunning. B.J. blows his wife a kiss and it is then that he hears slow jazz planning on the phonograph.

He watches as Peg gives a sly smile and waltzes over to the small table that she has set up for them with two candles and a beautiful table setting and a chicken dish on the plate with a side of green beans.

He asks her,

"When did you set this up?" "Today….with some help"

He eyes the plate then asks,

"You fixed this?"

She pops open a bottle of champagne then says in a playful tone,

"What do you think?" "Ha Ha, no wonder Mrs. O' Reilly wouldn't let me in the kitchen" "It's called Chicken Cordon Bleu" "It looks good but um, where's Erin?"

She pours them each a glass then says,

"Did you ever met Mrs. O'Reilly's neighbor, Mrs. Taylor? She's really a delight, she's taking care of Erin tonight" "You left Park Sung early to do this?" "Park Sung and I had a really good session today so I felt he could use some time off….so we could be together"

They twist their arms around each other then take a sip then she says,

"Sit and eat"

He smiles and they both sit down and slowly start eating and having good conversation with each other.

After they eat the main course, B.J. sits back and says,

"That was a mighty good meal, I'll have to thank Mrs. O' Reilly"

Peg puts on a sultry pout look and says,

"What about me? It was my idea"

He laughs and says,

"Okay, I'll have to thank you" "How?"

He leans over and gives her a kiss then she says,

"Let me go get dessert" "Dessert?" "Yes"

She gets up and goes to the kitchen and comes out with a sinfully delicious looking chocolate cake and she sits it down and slices them both a piece and he takes a bite then closes his eyes and says,

"Um—um! So good! Can I thank Radar's mother for this one too?" "I can read directions"

He laughs and they eat the cake.

Five minutes later after they eat the cake, Peg suddenly stands up and asks her husband,

"I'm going to go call and check on Erin, can you clear the table, honey?"

He shakes his head and she kisses him then dashes up the stairs and he mumbles to himself,

"Guess the date night is over"

He blows out the candles and gets the dishes then a few minutes later when his back is still turned to the table as he is straightening up he begins to hear the bright, beautiful song **Unforgettable by Nat King Cole** and he turns around and he nearly loses his breath and heart again as he sees his wife in a sheer pink nightgown with a DEEP V shaped neckline, the straps are made of lace and it has a princess drop waistline and it stops at the knee.

**M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M  
**

He starts to speak, at first, he can't find his voice but then he does and asks:

"I thought you were going to check on Erin" "I did, and she's already asleep" "She's uh, going to sleep early lately" "Uh huh, she's been doing so much playing out here"

She finally gets to him and reaches up on her tip toes and kisses him. He picks her up so the kiss can get deeper and stronger.

She steps back so he can admire the 'view' some more. He really notices how sheer her dress is, when she steps back he can see her swelling, round breasts and the rosebud tip coming out of them. His eyes travel down to her flat belly then he sees the perfectly shaped hips then he realizes to his full delight that his wife wears no underwear underneath the gown!

His breath gets quicker in between breaths and she crosses her legs and he sees the smoothness of her skin, she kicks off her shoes and helps him take off his jacket and undoes his bow tie then she stands back up and says,

"You'll have to do the rest….I got other things to do"

She reaches up and brushes the lacy straps off and the gown falls at her feet and she is totally nude in front of him. B.J. groans and he feels himself slowly getting a hard on then he quickly takes off his shirt and Peg gets between his legs and presses her body against his and gently rubs her breasts against his bare chest and he sighs then his hands go to her round jewels and gently starts massaging them. She groans and whispers,

"B.J. I love you and want to show you"

He looks around and sees Alvin's bed, sweeps his wife up in his arms and with great strides in his walk, takes her over to the bed and gently lays her down. He then starts to take off his pants but before he does, she feels for the huge rock in his pants and gently squeezes as if squeezing a orange and he groans then says,

"Peg, if you don't stop…."

She giggles like a schoolgirl while he takes off his pants and underwear. She rubs her legs against his thigh and B.J. realizes how her chest is heaving up and down, she opens her legs and he settles himself in between them and just looks down at her whole body , slowly with his eyes. Then before he can do anything, she reaches for his hand and places it on her private area that only he can enter. His heart feels like its going to explode and he slowly moves his thumb in a certain area on her. She reaches for the sheets and pulls and lets out a small scream.

He then lays down on top of her, slowly and gently and she feels his manhood searching for a entrance then when it happens, they each move in slow rhythms with each other Her hands explore his back then without warning, he starts moving faster and faster until they both scream in utter pleasure.

All they hear finally is their rapid breathing and the sounds of the record player clicking off.


	13. Chapter 13 Emotional day

The next morning at the O'Rielly household, Walter and Alvin are already at the breakfast table eating oatmeal and bacon and drinking orange juice and B.J. comes in all smiles and says,

"Good morning fellas! Did you t wo have a good time last night?"

Walter and Alvin share a amusing look between t hem and Alvin says,

"Oh, I had a _unforgettable_ night, didn't you Walter?" "Oh yes, _unforgettable_, any time I see a movie with Zsa Zsa Gabor, you could _fly me to the moon"_

They snicker like schoolboys and B.J. gives a sarcastic smile and Alvin asks Walter,

"Hey, you remember when we went past the library and I put _three coins in the fountain?_ I couldn't ask for a more unforgettable night!" "All right, all right, I get it; the music was a little loud"

Alvin says,

"Oh no, I always end my evenings with **Nat King Cole, Frank Sinatra and Kaye Ballard"**

Walter then takes a bite of bacon then says,

"I'm just grateful mom's room is in front with Park Sung's!"

Just then Edna comes in and she says,

"You boys leave him alone! I think it was just beautiful all that music, put me right to sleep!"

B.J. specks up and says,

"I'm sorry Mrs. O'Reilly, we did mean to keep you awake" "Perfectly all right B.J. I loved it!"

Just then Peg comes down and looks around at everybody and looks confused and says,

"Good morning all"

Walter tries to stifle a snicker and Edna says in a extra loud voice,

"Good morning Peg! Sit and eat breakfast!" "Uh, thanks, I will"

B.J. kicks Walter and Alvin and they all eat their breakfast with stifled laughter in the background.

Later, after breakfast, B.J. along with Peg walk out to his car. Walter follows to go to school and B.J. says,

"I hate to go Peg" "I know but you have to get back to medical school"

He takes her hands and kisses them both and says,

"Try not to be too long" "I won't Park Sung is getting better every day"

Edna comes out with a bowl full of fresh vegetables when they see Park Sung opening his bedroom window and he says in his best English,

"B.J.! have a good trip!"

B.J. waves and says,

"I will! Thanks Park Sung!"

Park Sung slowly raises his arm up and waves goodbye to B.J. then…the wooden peg holding the window up slips down and everybody sees a slow nightmare unfolding.

The window falls down on Park Sung's shoulder, he screams a haunting scream. Walter throws down his books, Edna puts down her vegetables in a chair and they all race back in. Alvin is racing in front of them all to Park Sung's room.

They race up the stairs, Alvin opens the door, sees Park Sung writing in pain in the window and he and Walter along with B.J. raise the window and Walter says,

"Oh no! a old nail from t he window must have fell down with the window in his shoulder!"

B.J. says,

"Easy! Be careful!"

Walter says to his mother over his shoulder,

"Mom! Call the doc and tell him we're coming…again!"

Edna goes to the phone in the hallway while Peg's heart fells like it's in her throat.

Alvin yells:

"Let's get him over to the bed!"

They drag him over there and lay him down and Peg asks,

"Should we take the nail out?"

Alvin says,

"No, let the doctors do that! Let's hurry up and take him to the hospital. B.J. help me with him, Walter, go start the truck!"

Everybody goes and does their orders. Little Erin comes out and asks her mother in a little sleepy voice,

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

Peg runs over there and gathers up her small daughter in her arms and says,

"It's okay, baby"

Tears come to Erin's eyes when she sees Park Sung and she cries out,

"Park Sung! What's wrong Mommy?" "Shh, shh"

They all run out and get him in back of the truck. And Peg tells B.J.,

"I'll be there as soon as I get Erin fed and dressed"

He shakes his head and they all take off like the speed of angels and Peg, Erin and Edna watch in tearful worry.

Several hours later, the O' Reilly's, the Hunnicutt family and Alvin wait for news of their friend. Then finally, a tired and exhausted Dr. Drake comes out, he takes off his surgeons hat and sits down and Edna asks,

"Well, doctor, how is he?"

He shakes his head and says,

"He'll be okay, the nail did a bit more damage than before. But I corrected what I could but the poor boy is in bad shape. That boy will need more physical therapy and probably more than what he was getting"

B.J. and Peg look at each other and think the same thing.

The doctor gets up to leave but then he says,

"Alvin, could you come with me?"

Everybody looks at Alvin and he gets up and goes with the doctor.

At the end of the day, the all sit around the dining room table, clearly exhausted and Edna says,

"I'm going to go fix us something to eat" "Wait a minute Mrs. O'Rielly, Peg and I have something to tell everybody"

Everybody looks at B.J. and Peg with wonder and B.J. sighs then says,

"Peg is going back with me in the morning…" "And I'm going to see about getting Park Sung into the physical therapy hospital where I work at"

Everybody sighs then Edna says,

"That may be for the best"

B.J. says then,

"He's going to be here in the hospital for a while so that should give us enough time to get everything together"

After a few minutes of silence, Peg says,

"Well, I'm going to go get our suitcases out of Alvin's, I never take them out" "I'll help you sweetheart"

Alvin then says,

"After you do that, I have some news"

B. J. and Peg start to go back when they all hear this loud noise come up outside and B.J. asks,

"What's that?"

Edna looks startled then says,

"Oh, dear, I hope it's not…"

B.J. walks to the kitchen and looks out the window and sees the most angry and terrifying thing he could see in the sky coming. He turns around and yells,

"Peg, get the baby! Everybody down to the cellar! It's a tornado coming!"

Alvin and Edna hop up while Peg gets Erin and they all run outside with the wind whipping around like crazy and Edna points to the storm cellar and B.J. opens t he doors and they go in.


	14. Chapter 14 Love & Friends

**A/N-Sorry for it being so long! But please read and enjoy.**

The O'Reilly's, the Hunnicut's and Alvin were in the storm shelter the whole night, just to be on the safe side.

When they came out, the first thing they saw was the guest house where Alvin stayed and there was not a scratch on it. but when they all got out and looked around. The O'Reilly house was gone! All was left was splintered wood and memories.

They walked around and everything else on the farm was peaceful the only slight things were that the vehicles were moved out of place like the tornado thought about hitting them but changed its mind.

The day looked beautiful like almost every other day, you would have never thought such destruction would be there. Radar watched his mother with tears in his eyes as she went walking through the area that was once the kitchen and she actually dabs sweat off her brow from the heat that was already coming in that morning.

A object sticks up out of the ground, it looks like the rounded side of a bowl. You can see faint lines of pink peeking through dirt and she goes over and gently pulls it up and a entire bowl is in her hands. A good size ceramic mixing bowl and Edna says in her gentle voice,

"Look Walter, it's Aunt Nessie's bowl, it survived"

Radar and everybody look at each other as Edna cleans off the bowl.

Later that day, Everybody gathers around on the front of Alvin's place and sit on crates and old patio furniture. And B.J. says,

"Mrs. O' Reilly, Walter…I think I'll just go back with Peg and help set up things for Park Sung"

Mrs. O'Reily shakes her head and says,

"With circumstances like they are, that may be best B.J."

Tears swell up in B.J.'s eyes and he goes to Radar and hugs him and says,

"I hate leaving like this Walter"

Walter clears his throat then steps back and says,

"I hate it also but we'll se each other soon"

B.J. shakes his head in agreement then he goes over to Alvin and they slap hands then B.J. says,

"Alvin, something tells me that if you, myself and Hawkeye were all in Korea at the same time, Frank Burns would have lost his mind a whole lot sooner than he did"

Alvin laughs and says,

"Maybe so, maybe so"

They laugh then Alvin says,

"Well, uh, I started to tell everybody something before all of this happened and well, now I will before B.J. goes back…."

Everybody looks at Alvin and he takes a deep breath and says,

"Dr. Drake, well, he's gone through a lot of trouble and he's got me a space in the fall semester of medical school. He says he sees potential in me since I have helped Park Sung and apparently Maude has been talking to him"

Everybody laughs and cheers and Edna says,

"That girl can talk her way into just about everything and you just best not get in her way" "Oh no ma'am, I know better than that!"

B.J. comes up to him and says,

"Congratulations Alvin!"

Walter then says:

"Yes, congrats Alvin" "Only thing is, the classes start in three weeks and now with this happening, I don't have to go"

Just then Alvin knows what it is like to get Mrs. O'Reilly's Irish up and she stands up and says,

"You just listen to me Alvin! You best go and become a doctor! I have a feeling old Doc Drake will be having to retire soon and that just might be why he got you in so you go and you best become a darn good one! And I mean it!"

He stands like a little boy caught in a cookie jar and says,

"Yes ma'am"

Everybody looks at each other then B.J. says,

"Well, we better get going while there's still light"

Alvin specks up and says,

"I'll miss you B.J., I feel like we're good old friends by now" "I know, I feel the same way"

Edna says,

"Well, I want a kiss from little miss Erin before she goes"

Erin giggles and runs to her adopted grandmother and kisses and hugs her then runs for the car and Peg hugs everybody then the Hunnicutt 's get in the car and B. J. shouts,

"We'll run by the hospital and check on Park Sung!"

Radar shakes his head and they all wave goodbye then Radar asks his mother,

"Well, mother, where are you going to stay tonight" "You can have my place Mrs. O' Reilly , after all, it is your place" "Oh, nonsense. You stay there Alvin, Walter, you can also. Mrs. Taylor has offered her place to me. She's old and alone, she needs somebody"

Alvin and Walter look at each other then Walter says,

"That's great!"

Just then a familiar black car drives up and Edna says,

"Why, it's Mister Sims"

Edna gets up and goes to his car while Walter and Alvin look at each other.

After what seems like forever, Edna finally comes back to Walter and Alvin and she has a dazed look on her face and Walter asks,

"Mom? What did he want?"

She sits down and says,

"He, he said the tornado scared him, oh, it didn't even touch him. From what I have heard, the tornado only went to this part of the state and we're the only house hurt I gather but it scared him that I was badly hurt, worse even so he came out to see about me…" "Well, that's nice mom"

She looks at him dead in the eye then says,

"But that wasn't all, he asked me to marry him…."

Walter loses his breath and looks at Alvin and she says,

"And I think I will"

Walter falls into the nearby chair and Alvin looks around speechless.

The next morning in Missouri, Sherman Potter picks up the newspaper out of his rosebush. He looks around and sighs, picks up the milk on his doorstep and turns and goes inside. He sets the milk down on the table and takes off the rubber band from the paper and while he's opening up he says to his wife in the other room,

"I just wish for once mother that that uncoordinated paper boy that we have could get it right once! Quit throwing my blessed newspaper in the rosebush! If he was in the war with us, we would have lost it but thank God, he was too young…"

Just then he opens up t he newspaper and sucks in his breath and he reads the headlines in bold print-**' Tornado hits Ottumwa'** then he yells to his wife,

"Suffering Windmills! Pack your bags Mother! We are going to Ottumwa!"

He runs to his room and gets ready.


	15. Chapter 15 Words of Wisdom

**A/N-Well, here it is! My long awaited chapter on Radar! I hope it was worth the wait.**

Walter was still sitting in the lawn chair that he fell into when his mother gave him the news of her impending wedding. Alvin walked around and sat down in a chair next to Radar and asked,

"Want to play some basketball?"

Walter shakes his head then Alvin sits down and says,

"Walter, you've been sitting in that chair ever since your mom made that announcement. If you aren't sitting in there, you are at school and when you get back, you sit. You got to snap out of it!"

"It's just that…she's going to get married! To some other guy!" Walter says,

Alvin starts to say something when a car pulls up and out comes Col. Potter.

Walter stands up and tears come to his eyes as does Sherman's. They meet each other and throw their arms around and hold each other tight then finally, they break apart and Sherman gets a hanky out to blow his nose and Walter says,

"I didn't know you would come"

After blowing his nose, Sherman says,

"I had to come son. I'd be like a squirming cat in a potato sack if I didn't come"

They then hear a gentle voice say,

"And I can say amen to that"

Col. Potter then says,

"Walter, I'd like you to finally meet Mrs. Sherman Potter"

Walter smiles and says,

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Colonel Potter ma'am"

Sherman starts to say something to Walter when Mrs. Potter says,

"Now, you hush Sherman. You'll always be Col. Potter to him just like I'm Mildred to you. He can call me whatever he wants"

Sherman smiles and says,

"Yes Mildred"

Walter then signals for Alvin to come up and he says,

"Colonel Potter, this is Alvin Spaulding, he was at the 4077th under Colonel Blake"

Colonel Potter and Alvin shake hands and Colonel Potter says,

"Nice to meet you son"

Alvin says,

"It's a honor for me sir, I have heard plenty about you from this guy and others"

Sherman looks at Walter and he says,

"B.J. was here just a few days ago"

Walter offers for them to sit down then Sherman asks,

"How are you son?"

Walter clears his voice then says,

"I'm doing okay sir"

Sherman looks at him with kind eyes then Walter says,

"Well, things could be better….the house is gone and my, well, my mother is thinking about getting married"

Sherman asks him,

"To that man that she wrote about in Korea?" "Yes sir" Walter says,

Sherman then notices Walter's expression and he sighs then says,

"I thought this was settled back then. You told me yourself about the talk you and Hawkeye had over this"

Walter looks around then says,

"It was but that was in Korea. We're here now and….."

Sherman tells him,

"Nothing's changed son. It's just that it's been a year, year and half that you've been home and you got used again to having her home with you and it bothers you to see her with him"

This time Walter sighs and says,

"You're right sir, it's just that well, I don't even know him and…." "Whose fault is that?" asks Sherman.

Walter sadly shakes his head then says,

"I know, I should have made a effort but…"

Sherman looks him straight in the eye then says,

"There's no time like the present"

Walter asks him a question,

"Well, could you talk to him sir? Tell me what you think of him before I go? I mean, I know you'll tell me the truth of what you think. I might go in thinking this, thinking that"

Sherman looks at his wife then says,

"I don't normally do these things but I think you could use some feedback. Mother, you don't mind staying here do you?"

Mildred smiles and says,

"No, it will give me some time with Walter and Alvin. Go on"

Sherman turns to Walter and asks,

"Where can I find him, son?"

Walter tells him,

"He works at the bank. Only bank in town"

He shakes his head and turns and gets in the car and goes to the bank.

[

A few hours later, Sherman comes back and he gets out of the car and he goes over to where Walter is and he asks,

"Where's Mildred?"

Walter tells him,

"Oh, Alvin took her and my mom over to a neighbor's, Mrs. Taylor. How did you like Mr. Sims?"

Sherman sits down and says,

"I think you ought to get to know him Radar, he seems to genuinely love your mother. He was married for 40 years to a wonderful woman and she died, he never had planned for your mother to come along but she did and she adds a bit of sunshine to his days,

that was his words, '_She adds sunshine to my days'_. I think you are doing yourself a injustice not to get to know him"

Walter sighs then says,

"I thought you would say that"

Sherman sits down in one of the patio chairs then says,

"When we were talking, we were back in a room and some of his co-workers came out. You can tell they highly respect him. That ought to tell you something"

Walter folds his arms across his chest then Sherman says,

"The ball's in your court now Walter. You decide what to do now"

Sherman sits back in his chair as Walter thinks.


	16. Chapter 16 A Simple Wedding

**A/N-I know, I know, it's been a loooooong time since I've updated but this chapter had me stumped until I figured out how I want to do it. Please read and please enjoy.**

The wedding was being held in a neighbor's living room, little wildflowers were spread around the room and folding chairs were placed in for the guests, as time went on, the guests came and took those seats. Patty was going around the room taking care of last minute things and then a elderly woman came and sat down at the piano in the room and started playing soft melodies until the time for the wedding actually starts.

The Minister comes in the room and goes where he is supposed to stand and then comes in some men, one of the gentlemen is obviously the groom and his best man and they go to where they are supposed to stand. Then the woman at the organ starts to play the 'Wedding March' and Patty is leading Edna O'Reilly down the aisle to get married.

Edna has on a beautiful dark blue two piece suit with a pretty matching pill box hat and she is carrying a banquet of yellow wildflowers then the ceremony starts. The room full of guests each look on at the couple getting married with love, all the women cry and the men beam with pride for their friend. One couple looks lovingly at each other and that's Sherman and Mildred Potter.

Just then the hear the minister say, "You may kiss your bride" so Edna and Mister Sims share a long loving kiss in front of their guests and they run down the aisle as the guests clap.

Later as Radar and Patty stand by the desert table outside, a soft breeze goes by them and as they talk, Col. Potter and wife comes up to them as does Alvin and Maude and Sherman says, "I'm proud of you son" Radar beams with pride and says, "Thank you Col. Potter sir" Sherman then asks, "What did you and Mister Sims talk about?" Radar smiles then says, "Oh, this...that" Patty playfully swats him then he says, "No, really, at first, I was so nervous going to see him but I went over to his house..." Radar sees himself walking up to Mister Sim's house then stopping at the door and he looks nerously around then takes a deep breath and knocks on the door and the door opens and he gives a nervous smile then says,' Evening Mister Sims...I bet you are surprised to see me. Well, I, ahem, thought it was about time we talked...may I, um, can I come in?" After a few minutes, Radar smiles and goes in and he says, "I think we should have talked earlier Mr. Sims" The door then closes.

Radar comes out of his memory and says, "And that's the way it ended" Patty looks at him then at the Potter's and she says, "I'm so proud of him" Radar blushes then says, "Well, he is a nice man... " He looks over at his mom, who is now Mrs. Sims and her new husband sitting and talking and you can feel the warmth between them then he says, "At least I don't have to call him Pop" Everybody laughs then Radar looks at Patty and he asks her, "Would you like to go for a walk?" She puts down her drink then says, "I would like that" Radar then says to everybody, "Excuse us" Radar and Patty turn and walk away arm in arm and Mildred says to Sherman, "There's love blooming there" Tears mist over Sherman's eyes and he says, "He deserves it". Alvin turns to Maude and asks, "Would you like to dance?" She says, "I thought you would never ask" He takes her gloved hand and they walk to the dance floor.

Radar shyly looks at Patty then he lets go of her arm and he walks a few steps away from her and Patty looks at him confused then she asks him, "Walter, what's wrong?" He looks at her and says, "Oh, nothing's wrong, I just...have something to ask and I'm...not..sure how to...or if this is the right time" She walks up to him and looks into his eyes then says, "Just ask me" He feels his heart beating like rain in a thunderstorm but he manages to find the words and he says, "Well, it's just that I got to thinking, we've been seeing each other for a while now but I never have...asked you to, well, be my girl" She catches her breath then says, "Yes, you did Walter" He looks confused then asks, "When? I don't remember..." She puts her fingers on his lips then says, "You did every time you looked at me" He starts breathing again and she wraps her arms around his arms and she says, "And I would be honored to be your girl Walter" He smiles and they just stand there together.

**A/N-Please read & review. Again, I'm sorry for not writing this sooner.**


End file.
